A Visitor
by MissChrissy005
Summary: Harmony is about to be shaken up, when Chrissy Parker arrives in search of her father. Chrissy's mother worked for Alistair before she died, and Chrissy knows everything about everyone here - and believes they should know as well.
1. Chrissy Arrives

A VISITOR  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own NBC or Passions, blah-de-blah-de-blah!  
  
Chrissy Parker had finally arrived. She sighed as she set down her baggage. 'Where first?' she thought to herself, as she examined a map of Harmony.  
  
For years Chrissy's mother, Genevieve had worked with Alistair Crane. Chrissy had never met her father; she just assumed her mother would tell her who he was when she was ready. This is what brought her here. There were so many possibilities. Genevieve had grown up in Harmony, where she lived in the Crane's neighborhood. She dated Julian for a very long time, off and on through high school and college. Her parents were not to keen on giving her everything, so forced her to get a job. Alistair thought that Genevieve was the greatest thing since sliced bread, so he hired her as his personal secretary.  
  
While on a business trip, Genevieve had the privilege to stay with close partners of Alistair's - The Winthrop's. She instantly became best friends with Ivy, their daughter, but then lost that friendship when Ivy had discovered Genevieve in bed with her current boyfriend, Sam Bennett.  
  
Gen explained that Sam had come looking for her and had mistaken her for Ivy. Gen felt so bad for him that she simply had to sleep with him.  
  
Chrissy rolled her eyes at the thought. Her mother was always "feeling sorry for everyone", and would sleep with them. 'Oh, the immeasurable guilt she would have felt had she not.'  
  
When Gen had heard that Julian and Ivy were engaged, she was not very thrilled. Julian had also cheated on her several times with a singer named Eve, and she had had enough.  
  
While on a business trip to Australia, Gen had met a man named David Hastings. They had an affair for about three weeks. The week after that, when Gen returned to Harmony, she had learned she was pregnant.  
  
Chrissy sighed. There were others as well, she knew. There were other possible fathers, but Gen wouldn't speak of them.  
  
She kneeled down and grabbed her suitcase, as she spotted the limo driver with a sign calling her name. She smiled as she saw him, "Jamison, it's been so long".  
  
She hugged her old friend, and he escorted her to the limo.  
  
When she arrived at the mansion, Julian greeted her. 


	2. Possible Father 1

A VISITOR  
  
Julian looked at Chrissy with a hint of recognition.  
  
"Pardon me, do I know you?" He said, hoping for the best.  
  
"No, but you know my mother. Well you did know her. Genevieve Parker."  
  
Julian's eyes widened, "Come in".  
  
Chrissy stepped inside the mansion, and smiled. It was just as her mother had described. She looked at Julian. He had a questioning look in her eyes. She suddenly felt her heart in her throat. 'I can't believe I could be looking at my father'.  
  
Julian must have been reading her mind. "Why exactly are you visiting us?" He asked. Chrissy cleared her throat. She reached into her back and pulled out a box of Q-tips and a few sandwich bags.  
  
"Well, I'm twenty-two years old. At the time that you and my mother were dating, I was conceived. I need to ask you please if you'll rub a Q-tip in your mouth and put it into a sandwich bag."  
  
Julian just stared. "What do you mean? Obviously, if you were conceived during that time then I am your father. What's the purpose of the Q-tip?"  
  
Chrissy was shocked. He honestly didn't know that her mother had cheated on him several times. "Mr. Crane, I am aware of your ways with women. My mother told me everything about everybody in this town. Look, she was angry with you. Your being engaged to Ivy Winthrop didn't make her very happy. Also, she found some pictures of you and Eve together. I believe her name is Russell now, is it not? My mother died four months ago of cancer. She promised she would tell me who my father is, but I'm afraid that secret went with her to the grave. Now, I'm afraid if you don't perform this DNA test with me, that I'm going to call your father."  
  
Julian sat down on the sofa, "she's dead?" Chrissy nodded. "I'll take the test, Chrissy, but please know this - I loved her, I really did. What do you mean you'll call my father?"  
  
Chrissy sat with him, "I took over my mother's job when she passed. Your father - who may turn out to be my grandfather - is very dear to me. He's always treated my family and I well. When Grandma and Grandpa Parker died in that fire three years ago, he took my mother and I in."  
  
"Then you know where my father is staying?" Julian asked.  
  
"Sorry, but I was specifically told not to give that information out. Like I said before, he's very dear to me. He's praying to God that you really are my father, but there are more people I need to test."  
  
"I loved your mother, honestly," Julian began, "and if you really are my daughter, that would make you my heir. I'd honestly give everything for Genevieve. In her absence, I'll give it to you."  
  
Chrissy sat there in absolute awe. This was not the man she assumed she would meet. Chrissy had always thought of Julian as nothing but a two- timer. Gen loved him, though, and he loved her. Chrissy realized that Julian must have a serious problem.  
  
"All of it? No, no, what about all your other children?" Chrissy asked. "Now that Ivy and I are divorced, all I need to give them is in their trust fund already. I never loved Ivy. I love my children, sure, but Gen - give me that Q-tip."  
  
Chrissy smiled, as she handed it to him.  
  
"Don't you dare put that cotton swab in your mouth!" said a voice from behind.  
  
Chrissy and Julian turned to see Rebecca standing there. She looked rather upset. 


	3. Thrown Out

A VISITOR  
  
"Don't do it, Pooky! She's just another money grubbing little tramp like that Tyrantsita.darling, no," Rebecca pleaded.  
  
Julian and Chrissy stared at her in bewilderment.  
  
"Huh?" Chrissy said.  
  
"Yeh, Becky - she wouldn't do that," Julian said.  
  
"She's going to take that thing and convince Doctor Russell to trick you into thinking you're her father," Rebecca replied coolly.  
  
"Thanks for the lovely idea, Rebecca, but Eve wouldn't lie to Julian anyway."  
  
"What?" Rebecca said.  
  
"Yeh, Julian loves her, and she loves him to - she just doesn't know it yet, but either way she would never lie to him, they're like best friends," Chrissy responded. It slipped - she couldn't help it.  
  
Julian was infuriated.  
  
Jamison was sitting at the Crane's front water fountain smoking a cigarette. All of a sudden he heard a "NO! I'm not finished here," followed by a "POOKY! You lied to me!" All of a sudden Chrissy was standing beside him.  
  
"He threw me out," she told Jamison, shaking her head.  
  
"I'm sorry miss. I'll phone Master Crane immediately, he'll make sure you get some proper living arrangements and that DNA test."  
  
Chrissy smiled at her old friend, "make the call, Jamison, but just ask for the living arrangements. That's all I need." She smiled as she held up a sandwich bag with a cotton swab in it.  
  
While Jamison was making the call, Chrissy wrote down "J. Crane" on the bag with a Sharpie.  
  
"Mr. Crane.What? I'll see what she thinks?" Jamison said talking into his cell phone. "Miss Chrissy, Grace Bennett has heard about your arrival, and is offering a room at her bed and breakfast."  
  
Chrissy smiled, "Perfect. After you drop me off, can you swing this by the lab?"  
  
Jamison responded, "Of course, Miss. Please get it." She sat in the limo smiling.  
  
'I'm finally going to get answers,' she thought, 'and maybe give a few as well.' 


	4. You're Welcome, Grace!

A VISITOR  
  
Right as Chrissy knocked on the door, it opened. An angry Miguel Lopez- Fitzgerald ran right in to her, but not before yelling, "I'm tired of the both of you! All this fighting." She came face to face with him. He was gorgeous. His anger subsided as the two of them just stared at each other.  
  
"Um, can I come in?" Chrissy asked. Miguel followed her inside.  
  
"Grace Bennett? You wanted to see me?" Chrissy asked as she met the smiling woman inside the door.  
  
"Your mother was friends with my sister, and most likely myself," Grace said. She smiled, "Chrissy, it's very nice to meet you. This is my niece Charity, my daughter Jessica. Oh yeh, and the sulking one in the corner who happens to be a nightmare, is my daughter Kay."  
  
"Oh so you're the one who treats your own flesh and blood like shit! I thought it was Faith.oh well, I guess everyone has an evil twin." Chrissy said. 'Shit,' she thought, 'I need to seriously shut up.'  
  
"Why you horrible person." Grace said. Chrissy was shocked by what happened next. Jessica took a nearby lamp and came after Chrissy with it. Luckily, Chrissy managed to push at Jessica. The lamp went flying and smacked Grace in the face.  
  
"Hey! Hey, I remember everything!" Grace had gotten her memory back. "You can stay in the best room we have. It's right next to Miguel's room. His family's in Los Angelos with Theresa who was just attacked by Gwen."  
  
"Right." 


End file.
